


Notes from the Fifth Year of Marriage

by FrizzleNox



Series: Notes from a Marriage [5]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Anniversary, David Rose Loves Patrick Brewer, F/F, Family, Future Fic, Husbands, M/M, Nontraditional Format, Patrick Brewer loves David Rose, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26276347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrizzleNox/pseuds/FrizzleNox
Summary: The fifth year of David and Patrick's marriage, as told through a series of notes.Stevie and Rachel change David and Patrick's life for the better.A modern epistolary fic.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Stevie Budd/Rachel, Theodore "Ted" Mullens/Alexis Rose
Series: Notes from a Marriage [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901440
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60
Collections: Anniversary





	Notes from the Fifth Year of Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> Year 5!
> 
> If you haven't read Years 1-4, I'd recommend reading them in order.

David and Patrick continued their yearly tradition of note writing. They didn’t know how crazy the year would get.

Here are some of what they wrote.

9-3 We spent our anniversary planning for our future. David and I agreed to co-parent with Rachel and Stevie. We’re both going to donate sperm to the cause. We won’t know whose child it is. I’m excited for the possibility of raising a kid with my best friends.

10-17 Took Patrick apple picking. He’s always talked about going. The apple pie he made afterward was well worth the trip.

10-31 Stevie and Rachel decided to both dress up as David for Halloween. He was not amused.

11-20 I never thought I’d be jerking it into a cup at a clinic with my husband by my side, doing the same thing, but we did it. 

11-20 Today was the big day. We’ll know if it worked in a few weeks. Rachel thanked us again. The thought of David possibly becoming a Dad makes me smile.

12-25 It was our turn to host Christmas. The Roses flew in from LA, The Mullins drove in from Toronto. My parents, Rachel and Stevie came as well. Twyla-Rose loved the attention from everyone, especially David. He’s her favorite person according to Alexis.

12-31 Rachel and Stevie came over for New Year’s Eve. They brought a New Year’s present. It was a sonogram. Rachel is having twins.

12-31 Patrick officially has a Dad Bod. We’re gonna be dads!

1-1 I’m going to be a Dad this year. 

2-14 Theodore “Theo” David Mullins was born early this morning. Twyla-Rose is smitten with Theo. We Facetimed with Alexis and Ted. They couldn’t be happier.

3-10 Rachel decided that we needed to send out pregnancy announcements. We did a photoshoot of the four of us together. The announcements read, “They say it takes a village to raise a child, hopefully, the four of us will suffice…The Brewer-Rosebudd twins coming this summer.” Above David and I, were the words, “Dads to be.” Rachel had on a “Mama” shirt, and Stevie was beside her with the words “Mama’s supportive girlfriend” above her head.

4-3 My dad has been renovating the apartment above the store. He and mom are going to move in. David suggested we offer the guesthouse to Rachel and Stevie. It’s got two bedrooms, so it should be plenty big enough for them to set up a nursery.

5-16 Stevie asked me for permission to propose to Rachel. 

5-30 Rachel and Stevie moved into the guest house. 

6-9 Twyla and Alexis decided to hold a surprise baby shower for Rachel, Stevie, Patrick, and I. Stevie had been tipped off ahead of time and had wrapped up the engagement ring and set it among the other gifts. When Rachel opened it, Stevie got down on one knee and proposed. I knew it was coming, Stevie asked me about it a few weeks back and asked me for Rachel’s ring size. David is shocked.

6-9 My ex-girlfriend is engaged to my husband’s ex-fiance who is also carrying our twins. This is not what I expected. 

7-2 Celebrated David and Twyla-Rose’s birthdays in Toronto. She’s obsessed with ‘fishies.’ We took her and Theo to the aquarium with Alexis and Ted. I think David enjoyed himself as much as Twyla-Rose did.

7-14 I noticed a few grays amongst David’s chest hair today. I think I’m going to have a Silver Fox soon.

7-23 We had a discussion about living arrangements once the twins arrive. For now, they’ll live in the guest house. Stevie and Patrick have been getting the nursery set up. Once they get a bit older, when it’s time for them to get their own rooms, one or both will be able to move into one of the spare bedrooms in the cottage. I’m glad we bought a big house. 

8-1 Went to pick up Stevie and Rachel for dinner and Rachel tripped getting into the car. We called for an ambulance. She was rushed to the hospital. I’m so glad that Patrick is so calm in stressful situations. Stevie and I were a mess.

8-6 Rachel is doing much better, the twins seem to be going okay. She’s nine months pregnant with a broken leg. She’ll be on bedrest until she delivers

8-8 David and I are training my parents to look after the store while we take some time to help with the twins once they arrive. We’re going to try to work in shifts so that Stevie and Rachel have an extra set of hands at all times. I’ve never been more thankful.

8-10 Rachel hates bedrest. Stevie, Patrick, and I are taking turns staying with her at the hospital. She’s been telling me all sorts of stories about what Patrick was like in High School. Apparently my husband wore a pocket protector.

8-21 We’re on baby watch. Rachel is in labor. Stevie refuses to leave her side. David is hanging out in the waiting room, he doesn’t want to witness the miracle of birth.

8-22 Still on baby watch. We’ll be on Paternity Leave starting tomorrow for a week or two. My parents will be running the store. David has been anxious all day. I soothed him with a long slow round of lovemaking. 

8-23 Jonathan Clint Brewer-Rosebudd and Maureen Marcy Brewer-Rosebudd were born this morning. Johnathan has red hair, like his mother. Maureen has a mess of dark hair. She looks like David. 

8-23 Maureen has my hair. Jonathan has Patrick’s puppy dog eyes. The kids are perfect. Stevie is looking at Rachel the way Patrick looks at me. I’m surrounded by so much love. 

8-26 The twins are home. Stevie is adjusting well to her new role as a mother. 

8-27 Patrick and I are taking turns with his parents on baby duty. Rachel and Stevie are thrilled with the extra help. 

9-2 Tomorrow marks five years married to the love of my life. I love him so much.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was going to be my final piece of the story, but I'm loving this so much that I'm planning on continuing the series. I'm not sure if I'll keep doing yearly fics like this one, or just expanding upon some of the stories I've started in the first 5 years. 
> 
> Suggestions are appreciated.
> 
> Come ask me things on [tumblr](https://frizzlenox.tumblr.com/).


End file.
